Hot Car, Hot Guy
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Supernatural Imagine Drabble #9! Dean X OC. "Imagine Dean teaching you how to fix the Impala". Rated M for a reason! R & R!


**Author's Note- Drabble #9! This one is a little longer and it also has some smut. If you don't like smut, don't read it. If you do like smut, enjoy!**

 **Warning: M for a reason, my lovelies**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the imagine that I'm using. Just how I interpreted it and my character Haven.**

Hot Car, Hot Guy

Haven sat on a bucket in Bobby's junkyard, completely enthralled by Dean working on the Impala. He was trying to teach her but she was distracted by how sexy he looked. The way the sun made his freckles stand out more. The muscles in his arms and back flexing as he used the socket wrench. The sweat dripping down his grease-streaked face and neck. She let out a dreamy sigh and he turned to her, green eyes meeting green.

"Did you hear me?" he asked. Haven blushed.

"Um, no." Dean rolled his eyes and wiped his hands on a rag.

"I'm trying to teach you how to properly take care of her," he said, motioning to Baby.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I got distracted," Haven replied apologetically. Dean smirked.

"Come here. We're gonna do this hands-on to make sure you're paying attention." Haven jumped up excitedly. Anything "hands-on" with Dean was a good idea. She stepped up and looked where he was pointing. "See this hose? That crack means it needs to be replaced." He handed her a wrench. "Go ahead and unscrew it."

"Okay." She slid the wrench into place, trying to not think about the gorgeous man beside her. She pulled once, twice, three times and it wouldn't budge. Dean's large hand covered hers and she shivered pleasurably as they pulled the wrench together.

"There we go." He leaned around her, pressing his chest against her back, to grab the new hose. She bit her lip to stifle her moan as his hand brushed against her ass. He smirked when he saw it. She pulled the hose off and let out a squeak as car fluid squirted all over her shirt.

"Damn it! I really liked this shirt," Haven grumbled. Dean let out a laugh.

"Never wear good clothes when you work on a car," he smirked. Haven put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't know I was actually going to be working on her today."

"That's what you get for not paying attention." She huff and stripped off her t-shirt, causing Dean to groan quietly as she was left in a tight tank top. "Can we get back to fixing the car?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. Dean nodded and grinned as she bent over the car. He moved behind her, helped her get the new hose on, and then began kissing down the side of her neck. "This isn't fixing the car," she laughed.

"It's better," he mumbled against her skin. She flushed a deep red. He pulled them both away from the car, closed the hood, and then lifted Haven onto it. "Much much better," he said with a smirk, catching her lips roughly. He parted her legs so that he could stand between them as she slid her arms around his neck. She let out a loud moan as she felt his lips and teeth back on her neck. His hands moved up and under her tank top, pushing the thin fabric upwards.

"Maybe…mmm…maybe we should take this into the house," Haven groaned. Dean shook his head as he stared at her intently.

"I don't want Sammy or Bobby seeing you like this. This is only for me. Got it?" he ordered. Haven nodded. She normally didn't like being ordered around but when she and Dean were in the bedroom (or in this case, on the hood of the Impala), she found it hot as hell. "Good. Now c'mere." He grabbed the backs of her thighs and wrapped her legs around his hips. She threaded her fingers into his sandy hair, tugging hard and making Dean groan into her mouth. Dean lifted her up and walked to the back door of the Impala. After being set on back on her feet, Haven opened the door and started to climb in until she felt a hand around her wrist.

"What's wrong?" He pulled her body against his and kissed her deeply, his tongue mapping out every inch of her mouth.

"We're gonna do this a bit different than normal."

"Different than normal? We've never had car sex before, Dean." He chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"I want you on top, sweetheart," he said huskily. Her body trembled with excitement as Dean laid down in the backseat. "Now get that sexy ass in here." Haven was eager to follow his command, pressing her body tightly to his as she kissed him.

"You have way too many clothes on, Mr. Winchester," she smirked. Dean smirked right back.

"Maybe you should fix that."

"Gladly." She grabbed the hem of his grease-stained shirt, pulled it over his head, and tossed it out the open window of the car behind his head. Dean groaned as her tongue glided over his chest and down his abs, dipping into his navel. She grinned at him as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Haven let out a breathy moan as she pulled the denim down his legs, exposing his tented boxers. "I love making you like this," she told him as she nuzzled his erection. He stared at her with lust-filled eyes.

"It's about time you did something about it," he moaned as she kissed the clothed tip.

"So bossy," she laughed, pulling down his boxers and sliding out of the car to pull them, his boots, socks, and jeans off.

"You've got me naked. Now get back in here and close that door." Haven happily obeyed and straddled his hips after pulling the door shut. She ground her hip against his and he grinned. "Come here." He wrapped a large hand around the back of her neck and pulled her down to meet his lips. She moaned into his mouth as his hands slid down to her ass. He bucked hips up, causing her to cry out.

"Damn it, Dean," she panted.

"Now you're the one with too many clothes on." It didn't take long for him to have Haven stripped down to her bra and panties. Haven moaned as his hands roamed her body. He got rid of her bra and leaned up to take a pert, pink nipple into his mouth. Haven squirmed in pleasure on top of him. He decided to give the other nipple equal treatment and could feel Haven soaking through her panties. "I can't believe how wet you are just from having your nipples played with. Such a naughty girl," Dean chuckled.

"Shut up and make love to me already," she moaned before kissing him. He bit her bottom lip and then pulled away.

"I'm the one in charge here, sweetheart. I want you to give me something before I let you have your fun," he said with a naughty grin. Haven knew exactly what he wanted. She slid down his body until she was hovering over his impressive manhood. "You know what to do." All at once, she took his entire member in her mouth, causing him to moan and weave a hand into her light brown hair. She waited until he caught his breath and then began to bob up and down slowly. Dean apparently thought she was moving too slow and gripped her hair tighter. She let him have control. She loved all the sounds that poured from him as he used her mouth how he wished. It aroused her even more to know how much pleasure she gave him. She was suddenly being pulled up into a passionate kiss.

"Now, Dean? Please?" she begged. He smiled against her lips, wanting it as badly as she did.

"Go ahead, babe," he replied as he slid her panties off. She grasped his manhood tightly and they moaned in unison as she lowered herself onto him. His hands dug into her ass as she began to bounce on him.

"Mmm! Dean…" she moaned loudly. "Not gonna last long. So good." He only grunted as he bucked up into her. Her hands closed like vices on his shoulders as her walls tightened around him. "Gonna…!" She cried out Dean's name as she released. Her name spilled from his lips as he emptied himself inside her. She collapsed onto him as they both panted heavily.

"Son of bitch," Dean said happily. "We should work on the car more often." He kissed the top of Haven's head as she hummed in agreement.

*A few minutes earlier*

"Haven! Dean! How long are you going to work on the car?" Sam called out as he walked through Bobby's junkyard. He rounded a pile old parts and the Impala came into view. He first noticed the clothes scattered all over the ground. Then, he groaned when he saw the car rocking and heard Haven moaning his brother's name. "I should really get my own car." 


End file.
